


Does He Love You Like I Do

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Wynn Stewart "Does He Love You Like I Do"





	Does He Love You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Wynn Stewart "Does He Love You Like I Do"

**_(Every day he sends you flowers and calls you on the hour_ **  
**_Does all the things I never thought to do_ **  
**_When you're going out he's never late if I came at all I made you wait_ **  
**_But tell me does he love you like I do)_ **

_"Look, I know he sends you flowers every day and calls you on the hour, Marie!"_ He yells at her, angry and scared and he can't believe he is saying those things. _"I know he does all the things I never thought to do! I know when you're going out he's never late and if I came at all I made you wait!"_ He says the last words quietly while approaching her and starts pushing a white streak behind her ear. _"But tell me. Does he love you like I do, Marie?"_ He asks her, his voice filled with sadness and he sees her look away with tears.

**_(Oh to have you in arms again I'd give all I've got_ **  
**_But don't you see I just can't be something that I'm not_ **  
**_He knows the proper things to say sends cards on every holiday_ **  
**_But does that really mean so much to you)_ **

_"Oh, to have you in arms again, Marie, I'd give all I've got."_ He tells her. They're on the opposite sides now. _"Then why don't you come back to us?"_ She asks with anger in her voice, fists clenched. He rolls his eyes at her. _"But don't you see, I just can't be something that I'm not!"_ Now she rolls her eyes and he knows she's comparing him to Bobby. _"He knows the proper things to say, right?"_ He comes closer to her and she doesn't take a step back. _"Sends you cards on every holiday."_ He is close to her so their breaths come together and he pushes that white streak behind her ear, like he always does. _"But does that really mean so much to you?"_ She looks down, biting her lip as he is caressing her cheek.

  
**_(All those things are nice I know but danger when the lights are low_ **  
**_Tell me does he love you like I do_ **  
**_Yes all those things are nice I know...)_ **

_"All those things are nice, I know, Marie!"_ He doesn't yell, but his voice is higher and desperate. _"But danger when the lights are low."_ He says, reminding her of all those nights spent together. _"Tell me, does he love you like I do?"_ He doesn't push the white streak behind her ear nor does he caress her cheek, instead, he takes off her gloves, slowly and carefully and throws them on the ground and brings her hands to his heart and she can feel his heart beating and he starts playing with her fingers and she looks at him. _"Yes, all those things are nice, I know..."_


End file.
